


But Molly!

by justme123



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Molly gets mad, Sherlock experements, Sherlolly - Freeform, sherlock experiments on toby, sherolly - Freeform, toby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justme123/pseuds/justme123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly punishes Sherlock for experimenting on Toby, wile Sherlock does anything to get out of it. Implied sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Molly!

No Sherlock.  
But Molly....  
No.  
But-  
You remember last time?  
Yes, but-  
No.  
What if I-  
No Sherlock.

...

 

Sherlock!!!  
Oh, Hello Molly. Didn’t see you there.  
Sherlock what did I tell you.  
Not to turn him green?  
Not to experiment on my damned cat.  
Oh ....  
That is it.  
Molly! Please!  
No, you know the punishment.  
Which one?  
The one.  
Oh god, Molly, anything but that.  
You asked for it.  
I’ll clean the kitchen.  
No.  
I’ll take him for a walk.  
Nope. Cat’s don’t need walks.  
I wont experiment for a week.  
You wouldn’t last three days.  
Anything but that!  
You asked for it.

...

Sherlock, go away, I’m in the shower.  
I know, I’m here to join you.  
I know what your trying to do.  
And what might that be?  
Getting out of your punishment early.  
What? Never.  
Well ok, just wash my back wile your at it.... my back Sherlock not that far down.

...  
You bought roses?  
Yes.  
Why?  
Do I need a reason to buy roses for my fiancee?  
It’s you of course there is a reason.  
No! No. Here I bought some wine.  
Ooooh Chardonnay, you do know the good stuff.  
Anything for you.  
You’re still not getting out of it.  
Damn.

...

Molly  
...  
Molly  
...  
Molly  
What is it Sherlock? I’m trying to read.  
Molly, please.  
.... Sherlock stop kissing me.  
The book is boring and predictable.  
Stop distracting me.  
So it’s working?  
*Sigh*

...

Molly your really shouldn’t be walking around with that robe open.  
Why is that?  
Because of the punishment.  
What punishment?  
Don’t play coy Molly you know what punishment.  
Oh, that one. It ended last nigh-*Mmph*


End file.
